Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel additives. The present invention particularly relates to fuel additives for use in diesel.
Background of the Art
Historically, diesel fuel was one of the least expensive forms of fossil fuels that could be used in automobiles, trucks, and even trains. Due to the advent of environmental regulations which both tightened the specifications on particulates and sulfur, and the imposition of taxes on “gas guzzlers” which served as the impetus to increase miles per gallon of fuel which in turn required that “auto diesel” be useful in such vehicles; diesel is now one of the most expensive fossil fuels.
Due to the environmental movement; it has become desirable to incorporate “renewable” fuels, the so-called “biodiesels,” into conventional diesel fuel. Pursuant to that goal, fuels from renewable vegetable sources have seen an impressive increase in use. The biogenic component of these mixed fuels is seen as being more environmentally friendly because it can be more easily broken down (biodegradable). It is also believed that employing biogenic fuels in conventional fuels can mitigate climate change which has resulted in environmental regulations requiring a certain minimum content of bio fuels to be incorporated into conventional fuels.
One area of concern with employing diesel fuel in general and particularly biodiesel and biodiesel/conventional diesel hybrid fuels is a possibility of damage to internal combustion engines due to the presence of corrosive compounds. While biodiesel is more susceptible to oxidation than conventional diesel, oxidation can also arise from employing additives to prevent or mitigate the production of particulate matter during combustion.
Additives that oxygenate the diesel may be employed to reduce particulate matter production during combustion. Conventional oxygenates were reported to be used as main diesel components (minimum at 1.0 weight percent) to reduce particulate matter. Unfortunately, conventional oxygenates that may be blended with a diesel fuel can significantly reduce the fuel's oxidation stability, due to the exacerbated formation of peroxide in the diesel fuel, which can cause a serious problem at ambient storage and handling.
It would be desirable in the art of preparing diesel fuel for use in automobiles and other internal combustion engines to incorporate into the diesel fuel an additive which can eliminate or at least mitigate the production of particulate matter, while at the same time maintaining or improving the oxidation stability of the fuel.